Sentimientos de un asesino
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Y entonces aquello que más amó se esfumó, la única compañía que tenía era esa preciada botella de licor y, la gran pantalla de una lúgubre habitación transmitiéndolo todo en blanco y negro.


**Todos los personajes aparecidos aquí no son de mi propiedad, hago uso de ellos por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **Soy una papa uwu.**

Su familia le abandonó, al parecer ese era el golpe más duro en la vida de Michael: perderlo todo otra vez. Podía cambiar, sabía que el problema en él eran esos celos constantes, el enojo que predominaba en ciertos aspectos de su vida pero, nunca se negó a dejar aquel hábito.

Despertaba cada mañana con resaca, trabajos nocturnos en los que implicaban robos lo estaban destrozando, pensaba en llegar a casa y echarse a la cama. Mike a veces alzaba la voz en los pasillos de la mansión saludando a la nada, recordando segundos después que él estaba solo, sin nadie que cuidara de su espalda.

Cierta mañana, cuando el cielo se entristeció, cuando la penumbra de la oscuridad predominó las calles de Los Santos y, la fina y helada lluvia que caía desde arriba teniendo un destino final contra el suelo, Michael se encontraba en su casa, mirando una película de tiempos lejanos de Solomon Richards.

Con una mano tomaba una botella de licor y con la otra el control remoto del televisor. Apagó todas las luces de la mansión, dejando que únicamente le iluminara la pantalla en blanco y negro.

Habían muchas cosas que parecían importarle poco, todo por lo que había luchado, su motivo de seguir vivo se esfumó. No lloraba, su ira mezclada con el sentimiento de rencor y culpa evitaba que derramara lágrima alguna. Tomó la pequeña mesa de la sala y la estrelló contra la pared, los trozos de madera los agarraba y azotaba contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Prendió la luz nuevamente, tocaba su cabeza sabiendo que debía recoger el desastre que había cometido. Un hombre tomó por la espalda a Townley, le abrazó no queriéndose apartar de él. Michael al voltear miró a Trevor, el nudo en la garganta le evitaba preguntar cómo entró a sus terrenos con las puertas cerradas, el nudo en la garganta le evitaba expulsar palabra alguna.

Puso su cabeza en el pecho de Philips, apretaba con fuerza la camisa sucia del sujeto y, lloraba. Su gemir se intensificó, no quería que Trevor se apartara, necesitaba tenerle a un lado, compartir su dolor. Cayó de rodillas en la gran alfombra de la sala junto con su amigo, se debilitó.

T rodeó el torso de su amigo con sus brazos, nunca había visto de esa forma tan baja al "hipócrita", creía que los hombres como él no lloraban, que los sentimientos de un ladrón, un traidor... un asesino habían muerto.

—¿Ahora sabes qué se siente estar solo, Mickey?... despertar todos los putos días sin nadie a tu lado, pudriéndote en los rincones de tu hogar, eres patético y, por eso me niego a irme de aquí —

Dijo Trevor, dando palmadas a la espalda del maduro sujeto.

—Olvídalos, ellos vendrán porque no son nada sin ti. La guarra de tu esposa volverá suplicándote de rodillas al igual que tus hijos, todos pidiendo perdón. ¡Levántate pequeña mierda! ¿Logras algo con esto? piensa en lo mucho que te necesitamos, en esa gente ahí fuera esperando a ser salvada por alguien como F, tú y yo—

Seguía dando palabras de aliento a un hombre como De Santa. Tomó con sus manos el rostro de Townley y jugaba con él, com sus dedos acariciando sus labios formando una sonrisa, secando sus lágrimas, acercándose cada vez más a esas perlas marrones.

—Eres la perra hipócrita más bella que he conocido. De todos los hombres que he comido y mujeres que he masacrado, tú serías especial. No me gusta verte llorar, sé ese hombre idiota feliz que me gusta ver —Trevor decía lamiendo las mejillas de De Santa, acariciando con su bezo la boca del solitario señor.

—No es correcto hacer esto. Por favor T, solo quiero estar a solas viendo películas y bebiendo alcohol y... —No terminó su frase ya que le interrumpió el loco.

—Has hecho tantas cosas incorrectas Michael. Respetaré tu decisión, no lo olvides, estaré a tu lado siempre, aún si muero haré lo posible para regresar y torturarte porque eres mi puta... En fin, prepararé café, te ayudaré a limpiar esto y continuaremos viendo tus películas, caer en depresión es para gente débil —

Trevor caminó hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera, sacó algo de leche y cereal de un mueble colocado poco antes del techo, el aroma era agradable proveniente de la caliente máquina. Michael tomó los trozos de madera y los depositó en un bote de basura, tomó una laptop y se dirigió a su habitación con flojera, aunque le deleitaba el olor proveniente de la cocina.

Trevor acabó la bebida, preparó el cereal y lo colocó todo en una bandeja de metal. Subió con cuidado y llegó hasta la cama de M quien, parecía no interesarle mucho. T se recostó y miraba con tranquilidad una serie con su amigo, ambos disfrutaban del sonido de las gotas chocar contra la ventana, de los relámpagos, el calor mutuo y el hecho de estar juntos, pasando tiempo de caridad en vez de emborracharse o ir a un streptease.

Michael acurrucó su cabeza con el pecho de Trevor, puso su brazo encima usándolo como almohada, se quedaba dormido sonriendo, agradeciendo la acción de su amigo. Philips acercó su rostro al de M, la noche fue fiel testigo de aquel acto momentos después.


End file.
